Spatiotemporal trajectory designates the trajectory of movement of a moving body along at least one axis, this trajectory comprising at least one starting point and being made up of at least one segment, each segment being defined by parameters which determine at least                the coordinates of its point of origin relative to a reference point situated on each axis,        the length, as well as the shape and the geometric tolerance, accepted on the path defined by this segment,        the value of the curvilinear speed of movement of the moving body which is desired on said segment.        